Devil Barney the Dinosaur
Devil Barney the Dinosaur is a devil version of Barney, who is created by Saiger06. In Saiger06's Barney Error 69, 70 90 and 92.5, he appeared as a devil mode of Barney. Appearance He is a t-rex with orange skin, a dark grey tummy, dark grey spots on his tail, yellow toes, red pupils with black irises around them, sharp teeth and horns on his head. Gallery Sprites DEVIL_BARNEY_SPRITE_1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Updated, Again) DEVIL_BARNEY_FRONT_SPRITE_1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Front, Updated, Again) DEVIL_BARNEY_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Back) DEVIL_BARNEY_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Updated, Again) DEVIL_BARNEY_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Left, Updated, Again) DEVIL_BARNEY_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back) DEVIL_BARNEY_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Partial Back, Left) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_GRAY_SKIN)_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with gray skin (Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_GRAY_SKIN)_FRONT_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with gray skin (Front, Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with red skin (Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_FRONT_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with red skin (Front, Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_4_EYES)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with 4 eyes (Front) DEVIL_BARNEY_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur in his giga form (Front) Non-Updated DEVIL_BARNEY_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_FRONT_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Front, Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Left, Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_GRAY_SKIN)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with gray skin DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_GRAY_SKIN)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with gray skin (Front) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with red skin DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_RED_SKIN)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with red skin (Front) DEVIL_BARNEY_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur DEVIL_BARNEY_FRONT_SPRIT_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Front) DEVIL_BARNEY_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways) DEVIL_BARNEY_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Sideways, Left) Close-Ups DEVIL BARNEY_800_600_1 TRANS.png|A close-up of Devil Barney the Dinosaur (Updated) DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_GRAY_SKIN)_800_600_1 TRANS.png|A close-up of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with gray skin (Updated) Non-Updated DEVIL BARNEY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Devil Barney the Dinosaur DEVIL_BARNEY_(WITH_GRAY_SKIN)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Devil Barney the Dinosaur with gray skin Art File:EFEF50EF-C6EF-4982-9EBC-7D38C4C429D9.jpeg Devil Barney.png|Picture of Devil Barney by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Devil_barney.png|Picture of Devil Barney by Michael Olavarria DEVIL_BARNEY_TRANS.png|A transparent version of Devil Barney by Worth1000 Mad Devil Barney.png|A transparent version of mad Devil Barney by SonnyArjuna 4_Eyed_Devil_Barney_Evil.png|A transparent version of Devil Barney in his 4-eyed form by SonnyArjuna. 4-Eyed_Devil_Barney.png|Picture of Devil Barney in his 4-eyed form by Rjakobs. DEVIL_BARNEY_by agentoricky.png|Picture of mad Devil Barney by Agentoricky. Picture_of_Devil_Barney_in_his_Giga_form_by_MetalGeekGuy64.png|Picture of Devil Barney in his giga form by MetalGeekGuy64. DEVIL_BARNEY_(GIGA_FORM).png|Picture of Devil Barney in his giga form by Rjakobs. Devil_Barney_3d_form_.png|3D model of Devil Barney by Sly Whitebird. Devil_Barney.exe_(60).png|Picture of Devil Barney in his ".exe" form by Sly Whitebird. File:Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.png|Picture of Devil Barney as an animatronic by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate File:Hqdefault_copy_6.jpg|Picture of Devil Barney in his creepypasta form by Sly Whitebird File:3C021514-8111-4552-B45C-CD5FBCBB6604.jpeg|Picture of Devil Barney in his scary form by Tomatic108 Screenshots File:A23EC187-59A5-4965-AA51-65A9D056C304.png|Devil Barney as he appears in Saiger06's Barney Error 90. Separate Gallery There is a separate gallery available on this wiki for Devil Barney the Dinosaur. To see it, click here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur